


Changes in Lattitudes [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Lots of Sex, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Porn, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby Singer loves his boys, and when the old man passes away from a heart attack, Sam and Dean Winchester are shocked to find that he's left them everything.<br/>Including an old sailboat he bought in Key West.<br/>The boat comes complete with a hotter than hell Captain, and Sam and Dean both find themselves incredibly attracted to him. Sam and Castiel are very interested in turning Sam and Dean's relationship into a threesome, but Dean's resistant, so the two of them team up to get Dean on board.<br/>Dean Winchester never had a chance.<br/>(Based on the Kurt Russell movie Captain Ron. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes in Lattitudes [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinJennster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinJennster/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Changes in Lattitudes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083072) by [WinJennster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinJennster/pseuds/WinJennster). 



**Title** : Changes in Lattitudes  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Author** :WinJennster  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Sam/Dean/Cas  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Length** : 2 hours 39 minutes  
**Summary** : 

> Bobby Singer loves his boys, and when the old man passes away from a heart attack, Sam and Dean Winchester are shocked to find that he's left them everything. Including an old sailboat he bought in Key West. The boat comes complete with a hotter than hell Captain, and Sam and Dean both find themselves incredibly attracted to him. Sam and Castiel are very interested in turning Sam and Dean's relationship into a threesome, but Dean's resistant, so the two of them team up to get Dean on board. Dean Winchester never had a chance. (Based on the Kurt Russell movie Captain Ron. )

The original work can be found [Here](archiveofourown.org/works/1083072)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20WinJennster/Litra/ChangesInLattitude.mp3)  
Or as an Audiobook [ Here](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20WinJennster/Litra/ChangesInLattitude.m4a)

Thank you Paraka for hosting!


End file.
